When You Can't See The Light
by RitSuYue
Summary: [MY FIRST FIC] COMPLETE! Botan accidentally causes Hiei to have a breakdown and he leaves for Makai. One year later Botan sees Koenma get murdered, but with the team broken up, where will she go for protection? HB A little KB
1. Prologue : Solitary Shadow

Summary : MY FIRST FIC! Botan accidentally causes Hiei to have a breakdown and he leaves for Makai! One year later Botan sees Koenma get murdered, but with the team broken up, where will she go for protection? HB (A little KB) P.S. I stink on summaries!

Please be nice, this is my first fic!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter One : Prologue : Soliatary Shadow

_Hiei's POV_

2 years since the Makai Tournament. Mukuro finally left me visit Ningenkai. It's not like I really wanted to come. But anyway I stop by Genki's temple. As suspected, everyone was there, Yusuke, Kurama, baka onna, the oaf, Yusuke's women, the oaf's sister, Koenma, and...and Yukina... I stood near a tree by the window, hiding in the shadows and masking my ki. There was the baka carrot head gloating to my beloved sister. Ever so quietly, I leaned in to hear...

_Normal POV_

"I'm so glad everyone's here!" Yukina said. Quickly her voice saddens. "everyone but Hiei..."

Hiei stops complete shocked. Making sure he's hearing clearly he moves a little closer.

"Aww don't worry Yukina-chan! The great Kazuma Kuwabara is here! You shouldn't worry about that shrimp anyway! He's so cold and uncaring!"

"KUWABARA!" Botan came in, "You shouldn't say that about Yukina's brothe...MMMPHHH!"

Kurama and Yusuke quickly silence her, but it's too late.

"SHRIMP'S YUKINA'S LONG LOST BROTHER?" Kuwabara shouted so loud people in Reikai could hear him. Hiei felt his anger rise. '_THAT BAKA ONNA! SHE JUST SIGNED HER DEATH WISH!' _He clutched his katana.

"Hiei-san..." Yukina said in a quiet, hurt voice. Hiei couldn't bear it. He knew she would be disappointed in him... The forbidden child of Makai... Heck his life had always been hopeless. Abandon at birth by heartless koorimes, hated for being born. He had his mother's tear gem and Yukina was safe, he had nothing to live for. He dashed away, protecting himself from the words she would say.

_One day later_

Hiei was going to kill her! Botan knew it! The rain beat down harder and harder. Botan had just come from the market and was hiding in Ningenkai from a certain fire youkai. Holding a shopping bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other, she walked back to the apartment Koenma rented for her. That's when she had a noise, it was faint but it sounded hurt. An animal, or a human she didn't know it was hard to make out because of the rain. Curious as she was, she followed the noise. It lead her to a dark alley where her eyes widen as she made out what she saw through the cold, harsh rain.

_Botan's POV_

"Oh my...Hi...ei...?"

My shopping bags dropped to the hard wet ground. There lied Hiei, drenched from head to toe from the rain, crouched in a small dark corner bleed profoundly through his wrist. His katana, with blood trickling along the shiny, cool blade, lay unsheathed next to him.

"Sht..." Hiei said in such a weak voice I barely heard. He slowly got up to try to run, but before he took one step, he fainted on the floor. He looked so weak and fragile. '_What am I going to do? I can't just leave him here!'_

Quickly I picked him up and hurried to Kurama's house...

_

* * *

_

_A young boy ran through the barren ice land with two A class demons closely behind. They had been chasing him for a sometime now. The boy was tired and had cuts all over his body with a huge gash in his stomach. Yet he still ran. When he almost slipped he noticed that they were now on a frozen lake. _

_"Give us the stone you brat!" one of the demons shouted._

_The boy continued to run. He knew he couldn't stop... he would die before he gave those demons his mother's hiruisaki stone. The demons stepped on the ice, cracking it, yet they continued to pursue the boy. It wasn't long before the ice split open right under their feet. All three youkai fell in the icy water. The two bigger demon sank right away, falling to the dark depths of the lake. The boy being light, began to swim to the top. He frantically began to search for a crack to get out. It was too late, the crack was closed off by two large ice sheets. He banged hard on the thick ice, no luck. He banged harder, and harder, desperate for air. His eyes slowly began to drop as he fell deeper into the darkness..._

Hiei woke with a start. Beads of sweat all over his face. Slowly he regained his normal breathing pace. He looked around to see where he was. He was in a living room, sleeping on the couch.

"Kurama's house..." He looked at his wrist which was warped with a clean cloth. '_Baka onna! That was twice she ruined my life!'_ It was dark. He searched for a clock through the darkness. '_4:48 A.M, perfect...I can leave quietly.' _Hiei began to search his katana but couldn't find it anywhere. '_I can get a new one in Makai anyway. I just leave now!' _He reached for the window.

**_ZAAAAPPPPP! _**Hiei swore loudly. His hand was burnt black. Maybe he could use his jagan... He tried to pull off the bandanna on his head but it wouldn't come off. He yanked harder, and harder only to get no where. He began to search for a knife or something to cut the bandanna off. He rushed to the kitchen checked to find **something** that might help. There was nothing, the knives, forks, plates, even the spoons were gone. Hiei growled.

"I see you've found out about the wards." Kurama spoke in a calming voice appearing through the shadows.

"What did you do kitsune!" Hiei harshly snapped at Kurama.

"You almost DIED Hiei, you didn't expect we would just leave you alone to die!"

"Hn"

"You were lucky Botan found..."

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE FOUND!"

Kurama, a little taken back by Hiei, saw his blackened hand. "Come here, I'll treat you."

"Don't touch me."

Roughly, Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and began to clean it. Just then everyone came in with sad looks in their faces. Everyone came in, everyone but Yukina.

Yusuke, the first one in, walked right up to Hiei and punched him hard on the cheek. Hiei didn't even move, he just let the blood trickle down from his mouth.

"Yusuke!" Keiko held Yusuke arm to stop a second punch.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' SELFISH!"

"Hn"

"Why you..!" This time Kuwabara stopped him. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and shook his head. Quietly he turned his head to Hiei.

"Hiei.." Kuwabara's voice was, for once, serious,"Yukina's waiting for you..."

"You..." To everyone dismay, Hiei chuckled and licked the blood on the corner his mouth "You don't care about me...All you care about is Yukina...aren't I right?", His eyes looked so sad, like a child wanting the truth. '_Yukina does deserve it though. She's pure and innocent. Everything I'll never be.' _Hiei thought to himself. He put his hand over his eyes and began to picture her, her silky sea green hair, her ruby eyes were much like his own, only her's were filled with the same purity that layed in her soul. "Yukina... my sister... mt twin..."

Everyone was stopped by Hiei's comment. There was an eriee silence, but that wasenough for Hiei to understand. He smirked to himself knowing he was right.

"Just leave..." Hiei curl into a ball on the couch, hiding his face from the others like a child.

"But Hiei..." Botan began feeling hot tears burn her amethyst eyes.

"JUST GO!"

Quietly everyone headed for the door. After everyone left, Kurama shut the door and replaced the ward on it, leaving Hiei alone.


	2. The Wilted Peony

Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you like it ! So here's another chapter!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Two : The Wilted Peony

_Botan's POV_

It's been one year since Hiei's "outburst". A week after I had found him, Mukuro requested him back to Makai. Kurama, trusting her, handed Hiei over willingly. Hiei had no objections, he was completely lifeless. It pained me to see him like that. Here and then we get notes from Mukuro telling us that he's doing fine. I'm glad to hear that.. I don't know why, but I was so scared when I found Hiei that day. I don't know why, just seeing his crimson eyes so dead made my eyes fill with tears. Inhale, exhale. Everything's fine now though, I'm back to my old ferry job. Everything's calm, okay there she is, the next soul I'm suppose to bring to Reikai.

_Normal POV_

Botan slowly approched the girl slowly on her oar. The girl was very young, in fact she looked only 10.

"Hello there! I'm Botan and I'm here to take you away!" Botan said in her cheery, bubbly voice.

"Take me away?" the girl said, oblivious about her death.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're dead"

"De..ad..? No, I can't be... My mom and dad, they'll be looking for me!"

"I understand and I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. You must come with me."

"NO! STAY AWAY! HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST TAKE THE SOULS AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE LOVED!"

The girl quickly flew away leaving Botan taken back by her heartless words.

Snapping back to reality Botan noticed the girl got away. "Wait! Oh poo.. She got away..." She sighed. "Better tell Koenma"

She flew silently to Reikai thinking about the girl and her words. In a way the girl was right. She doesn't even remember her past life, her family. Who would love the deity of death? Depressed she flew into an open window of the Reikai palace. While walking she noticed the palace was pretty empty. There were no busy orges or ferry girls walking around. It was dark and quiet, nothing like it was when she had left earlier. Frightened she hurried into Koenma's office.

"Koen...EEEEKKKKKKK!" Botan sheiked as she saw Koenma on the floor of his office in a pool of blood. He was dead. Standing over him was a dark clocked figure with sharp icy blue eyes. His eyes narrowed as he saw her, obviously she wasn't supposed to be there. He lifted his gun and fired. Luckily Botan jumped out of the way in time, giving her a minor cut on her shoulder. Quickly she picked herself up and dashed out the room. She materialized her oar at fast as she could and flew out an open window. She winced her eyes in pain when the figure shot her once in the leg and gazed her right cheek with a bullet. Botan, ignoring her wounds, flew faster and escaped. She was hurt, but she was alive.

Botan flew faster and faster until she was out of shooting range of the killer. '_Thank kami he's not following...ughhh' _She began to feel dizzy. Her wounds hurt bad and she was bleeding an awful lot. But where could she go? Yusuke and Keiko now owned their own ramen house and had two children, a 2 year old boy named Shouta and a 3 month old daughter named Sakura. They have a peaceful life now. Who was she to bother them? Kurama had faked Shuuichi's death and left for Makai after his mother passed away. The only place she could go was Genki's temple, where Yukina lived. A while ago Genki had died, leaving Yukina everything. Kuwabara and Shizuru often went to help Yukina take care of the temple. Realizing that her vision was becoming fuzzy, she quickly flew to the temple, hoping Yukina was home.

_Yukina's POV_

I heard a knock on the door. But it was so late who could it be? The person was impatient and began to knock harder and louder. I opened the door to see a tattered Botan on the steps. I gasped as I noticed the flow of blood running down her leg.

"Yukina-chan..please...he..lp..m.." Botan collapsed, but I caught her, making sure she didn't hit the floor.

"Botan-chan!" I quickly laid her on a futon and healed her wounds. I healed her well, leaving only a few small cuts. I let her rest and I called Kazuma.

_Normal POV_

"KOENMA-SAMA!" Botan woke with a start and found herself lying on a futon. She began to sob uncontrollably. Reikai was gone. Her home. Just then Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru walked into the room. Yukina relieved to see her up, ran up and hugged her.

"We thought you would never wake up!" Shizuru said hugging her after Yukina.

"Yeah, you sleep heavier than sis!" Shizuru punched him right in the face and Kuwabara flew to the other half of the room. Botan giggled, she was happy to see her friends haven't changed.

**_CRASHHH!_** A cloaked man flew through the window, glass flew everywhere. Yukina screamed as he went after Botan with the blade of his knife shining. Quickly Kuwabara materialized his spirit sword and charged after the man. He dodged easily, cutting Kuwabara on his side and threw him to the wall. Yukina ran after him to treat his wounds. Again he looked at Botan and she sheiked. Unsuspectingly, Shizuru managed to punch him right in the face which sends him flying. Kuwabara, already better, then stabbed him with his sword. They removed the hood off the man's head, revealing a ugly green skinned demon with navy blue hair.

"You'll... never escape... a... live.." The demon died after coughing up a little more blood.

"What am I going to do?" Botan said with worry in her voice.

"Calm down," Shizuru said, "Tells us exactly what happened." Botan nodded and told them about Koenma's death and the man with blue eyes.

"I'm not safe in Ningenkai! They'll just get me if I stay here!" Botan let the salty liquid stream down her face.

"If I stay here I'll be endangering you guys as well.."

"Then where will you go? Uramashi's?" Kuwabara questioned as Yukina finished tending his wounds.

"No. I'd die before I ruin Keiko's peaceful life with Yusuke."

"Then where?" All of them questioned

"I'm going... to Makai."


	3. Sad Farewells and Wonderful Dreams

That was fast... I think this chapter might be fluffly and the ratings might change in later chapters. More reviews would also be nice thank you! Enjoy.

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Three : Sad Farewells and Wonderful Dreams

_Botan_'s _POV_

It was all going so fast. I stayed at Genki's temple for the night and prepared to leave right after I got up. Of course Yukina was awake first, making breakfast.

"Yukina-chan, you didn't have to." I was worried mostly because it was so early in the morning. But Yukina just smiled.

"Botan-chan you'll need your strength for your journey!" She smiled sweetly and served the food. Soon Shizuru and Kuwabara was up too. We all ate together, like a family. It made me really happy to know that the girl's words might not have been true after all. Before I entered the portal to Makai, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara wanted to talk to me.

"You're the bravest girl I've ever known Botan" Kuwabara placed his hand my shoulder, looking rather solemn.

"Uh. Thanks! I think..." I sweat dropped.

"When you come back I'll give you a whole new hair style on me!" Shizuru grinned. She was now a professional beautician. I smiled back. "Can't wait!"

The ice maiden approached me very quietly.

"Botan-chan, I want you to have this," She pulled out a hiruisaki stone from her kimono pocket.

"Yukina, I couldn't..." She shook her head.

"No, I **want** you to have," She placed it in my palm, "I prayed that this stone will keep you safe and well." And closed my fingers around it.

"Oh. If you see him... please give this to Onii-san." She placed another stone in my other hand. Ever since she learned Hiei was her brother she never uses his name. Now she always calls him "onii-san"

I noticed her eyes were watering."Yukina.. I'm sorry about Hiei! I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No Botan-chan! Never be sorry you told me! I'm very grateful to you for that."

"But I made him... well... go nuts.."

Yukina shook her head. "No, it's good we **both **know."

"Even if he doesn't come back?"

"..." Yukina shut her eyes softly and placed her hands over her heart. "I believe, I believe Onii-san will come back." _Click!_ A single tear gem fell to the ground."And when he does, he'll look at me and finally call me 'Imouto-chan'" She smiled sweetly and I hugged Yukina tightly. She was so pure and innocent. I could understand why Hiei would want to protect this little koorime with his life, because now... I want to, too. I smiled while tears dripped down from my face.

"I will come back one day, I promise!" I took one last look at all of them, smiled and

quietly stepped into the portal to Makai

_

* * *

_

_  
Normal POV_

_He walked through the woods breathing in the fresh air. Taking in all that surrounded him. The wind began played with his dark black hair. Suddenly he heard a voice. It sounded like a girl singing._

"_Time, where did you go  
Why did you leave me here alone  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass"_

_Following the voice, he walked carefully. It lead him to the quiet spring with a girl sitting close to the water's edge._

"_Now I've looked in the mirror  
And the world's getting clearer  
So wait for me   
This time"_

_She was beautiful. Although he could only see her back, he could tell. Her voice was like a siren's, slowly dragging him in._ _If he didn't know better, he'd say she was a siren._

"_I'm down, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you  
You don't seem to care  
You humble people everywhere"_

_Her satiny hair was left down. It was long, somewhere near the middle of her back, a little longer. It was a beautiful blue, cerulean color. _

"_Now I've looked in the mirror  
And the world's getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me   
This time"_

_She was had a lovely, white dress on. Her long dress hid her legs as she sat on the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Somehow he felt so deeply connected to her._

"_I should've known better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away _

_Now, this is my time  
And I'm gonna make this moment mine"_

_Her voice was breath taking. Truly breath taking._

"_I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me  
This time  
This time"_

_He had wanted to get closer, so he took a step still mesmerized_ _by her. __**SNAP!** He had stepped on a twig, and quickly she stopped to turned her head to see what had disturbed her. Her amethyst eyes began to glow with happiness as she saw him standing there. She shot up, brushed her dress off, and threw her arms around his neck._

"_It's you! It's really you Hiei!" She hugged him tighter. Hiei still in shocked, froze all over._

"_Do I... know you?"_

_She giggled, it sounded so honest. "Of course you do silly!"_

"_Could... you be..." She placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him. She then leaned over and placed her rose petal lips against his. When she drew back Hiei knew she wasn't a siren, she was an **angel**..._

"Hiei-sama, Mukuro-sama wants you!" a voice shouted on the other side of the door, waking Hiei from his slumber. Hiei got up, still half-dazed from his enchanting illusion.

Oh yeah. If you're wondering the song is called "Time" and is sung by Chantel Kreviazuk. And yes her name is spelled right. Thanks for reading!


	4. In The Forests Of Makai

Yay, another chapter! I'm now a roll! Thanks for all the reviews people, I'm really happy! Enjoy!

  
When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Four : In the Forests of Makai

_Normal POV_

Hiei would have to think about that dream some other time. He got up with a grunt, got dressed in his normal attire, and left to see Mukuro. Mukuro had been sick for a while now. She had caught some Makai disease that was suppose to be fatal, but luckily Mukuro was strong enough to fight it. She's weak though so Hiei, being her heir, must take care of everything. Yomi, who had died a few years ago, left his son in charge of his third of Makai. Mukuro and Yomi decided to split Raizen's third a long time ago. Now Hiei and Mukuro control half and Yomi's son controls the other half.

"Hiei?" Mukuro's voice was weak, she was obviously very tired.

"What is it?" Hiei responded in his normal voice.

"Good you're here, I feel something wrong in the west forest. I want you to check it out."

Even though she was weak, her spiritual awareness was still very strong. "Hn, just don't die while I'm gone onna" Hiei and Mukuro had become, well sort of friends over the years. They both were two lost souls and they respected and understood each other. Hiei left to search the west forest like Mukuro told him to. He found nothing. '_She just wasted my time!'_ Aggravated, he found a tree to nap in. '_The dream...' _He shut his eyes and thought about it. That girl he saw near the pond.. He had seen her before... Suddenly he pictured Botan in his mind. '_What the? Why am I thinking about the baka onna?'_ Hiei didn't want to admit it, but the angel in his dream did look a little like Botan. He remembered Botan's tear stained face._ 'That onna... She was crying when I left...'_

_Botan's POV_

TWO SECONDS! TWO SECONDS AND I GET ATTACKED BY YOUKAI! I came to Makai hoping to find Kurama, instead I find five ugly demons! I was running and shooing the demons away with my metal bat. If I flew I would attract too much attention. Running was basically my only option. Heck, I don't even know where I am right now!

"Go away!" I screamed at them, remembering why I was running.

"Just come quietly woman!" One of the uglier ogres shouted back at me.

"GET A LIFE CREEPS!" Man, I wish I found Kurama or someone who could help. Without realizing I was sweep off my feet and in a tree.

"Kurama..?" I whispered.

"Hn. Baka onna"

It couldn't be...? He set me down in the tree and jumped down to the demons below.

"I suggest that you leave. You don't belong in Mukuro's territory."

"Listen, punk this is none of your dmn business."

"I gave you pitiful youkai a chance." In seconds his katana had slashed all the demons. He moved back one step to avoid the splattered blood. He succeeded having the blood barely touched his shoes. He was a lot faster than before because I couldn't even follow his movements. He jumped up on the tree and looked at me in the eyes. Those beautiful ruby eyes. I had so much to ask him, I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hi.. ei..." I felt the hot tear roll off my face just before I fainted.

_Hiei's POV_

Hn. Right after I save her she faints. But I wonder... why was she crying?

"Baka onna." I picked her up and went back to Mukuro's castle. After I placed her on my bed I left to see Mukuro. I had told some maids to fix her up because she look terrible, she was wearing a blue shirt that was ripped at the side and the shoulder and jeans with mud all over them.

"What did you do THIS time Hiei?" Mukuro yelled at me right when I opened the door to her chambers.

"I come back with an unconscious ferry girl, and you automatically assume I did something!"

"Yes!"

"I killed some weaklings and she fainted, ON HER OWN!"

She calmed down. "Well, what are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to bring her back to Reikai when she wakes up."

"But you know what happened to Reikai."

"Hn. Fine I'll probably take her to Ningenkai, then." I grunted and left Mukuro ending our conversation. I went back to my room where I had put the onna before. I walked in and sat near the window watching the scenery as usual. Then my eyes became fixed on the onna. The maids had just finished cleaning her up. Her high ponytail was undone leaving her hair down to about the middle of her back, she wore a clean white yakata, and she had a peaceful look on her elegantly sculpted face. Quietly I brushed two sapphire bangs from her face. Wait! What the heck am I doing!' I cursed myself for doing that.

_'You know you wanted to it.'_

No I didn't! Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, she's just a baka ferry girl.

_'We share the same soul. I am you and you are me. We think alike.'_

Hn. Pushing the voice in my head in a deep corner of my mind, I continued to stare out the window.

_Normal POV_

"Ugh. Where am I?" Botan looked around to study the room. She remembered what had happened and felt so stupid. She sees Hiei after like one year, and does she do? She faints! Botan then noticed her clothes were changed, her hair was left down and she was all clean. She glanced over to see Hiei perched up against the window, bathed in moonlight, asleep. Botan hated to admit it, but Hiei looked so adorable when he was sleeping. In this very moment, Hiei looked, in fact very charming. The white light against his porcelain skin, his black hair with the unique white star burst, and his calm, enchanting face. It was hard to believe this boy was the forbidden child, master of the dragon of the darkness flame. Botan blushed a bit. '_Stupid Botan! This is cold, uncaring, cute Hiei! Wait... CUTE!'_ Hiei slowly opened his crimson eyes to see a very flustered Botan.

"What are you doing ferry onna?"

Botan froze, it's been a long time since she talked to Hiei. Especially since she told Yukina that he was her brother and he tried to kill himself.

"Well?" Hiei grew impatient. The memories rushed back to her. Reikai, Koenma, and the reason she actually came to Makai.

"OH, HIEI!" Botan burst into tears. She ran up to him a began sobbing in his shirt. Hiei couldn't stand it when women cried. To Botan's amazement, he began rubbing her back with his hand trying to calm her down. Hiei spoke in a soothing voice.

"Tell me what happened onna. Why are you in Makai?"

Between sniffles she slowly began to tell him everything thats happened. After she had calmed down and told her story she fell fast asleep, leaving Hiei to think about what had been happening since he was gone and what he had just found in the forest.


	5. A Moonlit Song

I have been updating a lot huh? Well thank my teachers for giving me easy homework! - Hope you like this chapie!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Five : A Moonlit Song

_Normal POV_

Botan woke up in Hiei's spacious room. It was huge and empty. It had a very few things, a king sized bed, a book case packed with fat books, a table with a single chair in the middle of the room, a very plain rug, and a couch near the window. She looked out the window and noticed it was maybe noon. She found her clothes laid on the couch and food on the table. Hiei was gone. She sighed deeply.

"I'm so stupid." Botan told nobody. The door then swung opened and a maid came in. She had light reddish hair and chocolate colored eyes much like Yusuke's. She walked in very quietly and began to clean, totally unaware that was Botan there.

"Hi!" Botan went back to her perky voice.

"Huh? Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't notice you!" Her voice suited her very much. She brushed off her dress and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh no! Don't apologize! It's ok! My name's Botan by the way!"

"Um. My name is Hana" She sounded so nervous.

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite!" Botan flashed a friendly smile. Hana giggled.

"So you're a maid here?"

"Yes, I'm actually new here. Oh my, I have to clean the other rooms! It was very nice meeting you."

"Hey, let's meet again, ok?" Hana was a little surprised. "We can be friends!" Botan beamed.

She seemed very surprised. "Ok!" Hana appeared very happy.

"I'll see you later then!" Hana left leaving Botan alone. Botan was happy she had made a new friend. She might have to stay in Makai for a long time, why not make friends now? She finished the food in front of her and went to find Hiei.

_Botan's POV_

"Uh oh. I'm lost." I sweat dropped. The castle was huge and you bare saw people pass by.

"Great." I looked to find somebody who could help. I saw a huge red door and looked a it curiously.

"Come in." The voice made me jump. The voice sounded very familiar, hesitantly I pushed the huge door open. There I saw Mukuro sitting on a huge couch.

"Ah, Botan I was expecting you!" Mukuro smiled. "Sit down." She was very friendly, so I sat down on a chair next to the table.

"Tea?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well I'll get straight to the point then."

She sipped her tea. "I heard what happened to Koenma." I stiffened.

"Ye...yes..?" My voice was very shaky, I couldn't control it.

"Do you know what's happening in Makai right now?"

"No."

"A war" Her voice became serious.

"A war! But I thought you and Shura were friends?"

"I thought so too until he sent troops into my territory. I heard he's trying to take over the three worlds. I think he might be responsible for Koenma's death."

"What's happening...?" I nearly fainted again. I was so confused.

"I'm sorry Botan, but we're not sure about Koenma's death. I'm afraid you're our only link."

"I didn't see much, but I kinda saw the man who killed Koenma."

"I need your information. Plus we need to keep you safe, so I want you to stay in the castle." I frowned.

"Will I be able to return to Ningenkai anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure." She looked at me sadly and shrugged. "Don't worry, when we end this war you can go back to Ningenkai."

"Thank you." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina, I miss them so much. Wait! Yukina? Yukina's tear gem! I can't believe I forgot!

"Botan?"

"I'm sorry but where's Hiei?"

"I think he's training outside, if you want I can have someone take you to him."

"That would be great, thanks!"

_Normal POV_

Hiei was training with his katana when he felt Botan's ki. He sheathed his katana and put his shirt back on. Botan walked out of the woods in time to see Hiei pull his shirt over his head.

"What do want onna?"

"Um. Yukina," Hiei flinched at her name, she gulped. "Yukina wanted me to give this to you." She held out her hand with the gem. It delicately laid in the middle of her palm. Hiei didn't say anything, he just stared at the flawless pearl. There was silence.

"She said," Botan paused, "She said she believes in you." Instantly, Hiei's harsh blood eyes softened. They almost had a childlike innocence in them. He took the gem without a word and clutched it in his hand. He placed it in his pocket making sure it was safe, and muttered something.

"What?" Botan spoke loudly.

Hiei shouted "I said thank you!" He turned away and began training again. She grinned. '_Hiei's a nice guy after all!'_

When Hiei finished they both walked back to the castle.

Out of nowhere Hiei spoke, "Onna, Why were you crying when I left?"

Botan froze, unsure of what to say. "I... I guess I was really worried. I don't know, but seeing you like that made my eyes water."

_'She cared.' _Hiei thought to himself. '_Why would a ferry girl, a being one step away from an angel, care about me?' _He had never been exactly nice to her. She always seems to surprise Hiei with her kindness. Just then amethyst met crimson. The moonlight gulfed both of them in the night. They didn't say anything for a while, not wanting to break the silence between them.

"Hiei..." Botan was first to speak.

"Hey Hiei, Botan!" Someone came running down the hall.

"KURAMA?"

_Botan's POV_

"Kitsune." Hiei greeted him back.

"Kurama what are you doing here?" I flung my arms around him happy to see an old friend. I didn't expect him to be in Mukuro's territory, seeing as he and Yomi were old friends.

"Well when ka-san died I came here look after Hiei and became his adviser." Kurama hadn't changed one bit. He was still very handsome in his Shuuichi form. His red hair might have gotten a little longer, but his emerald eyes still had that shine to them.

"I'm sorry about Reikai, Botan."

"It's ok, but at least I got to see you guys again!" I flashed my "100-watt" smile at both of them. Kurama smiled back while Hiei just 'hn'ed.

When we got back to the castle Hiei wanted to Kurama alone so they left me in Hiei's room. I didn't mind much. I just looked out the window and sung one of my favorite songs in the moonlight.

"Time, where did you go?"  
"Why did you leave me here alone."

* * *

Ironic, no? Anyway keep checking for my updates! And please leave reviews if you can! 


	6. With Eyes Of Ice

Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter, enjoy!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Six : With Eyes of Ice

_Normal POV_

"Did you get information?" Hiei questioned.

"Exactly like you asked, they didn't suspect a thing." Kurama said slyly. "They think I went to Ningenkai to visit my family." He handed Hiei a bunch of files.

"Good."

"So what's Botan doing here anyway?"

"Hn."

"You're acting strange. I thought you were healed from, well you know." He's voice trailed off. "... Or maybe it's something else?" He grinned and the youko glint flashed in his eyes.

"Hn. I'm **fine** and I don't need a foolish ningen feeling." He said flipping through the papers. '_I don't deserve to love.' _ Hiei thought to himself.

"Well Hiei, she is beautiful," He creaked the door to catch a glimpse of the breathtaking deity.

"Then YOU court her, just leave me out of it." He walked away reading some files that Kurama gave him.

"_Maybe I will..." _Kurama's emerald eyes flashed gold.

_Botan's POV_

I woke up again in Hiei's room, alone. I once again ate the food on the table and waited for Hana to come. She came right on cue and began cleaning. She even finished early today so we could talk.

"I'm glad I have a friend to talk to here!" Hana smiled. In a way, she reminded me of Yukina, so innocent. We made small talk as she told me about herself and vis versa.

"I'm glad to have met you Botan-san! I'm very happy to have a friend." Hana was very cute, childlike cute. I gave her a hug and she left to finish her chores. I smiled as I watch her figure descended the stairs. '_Even through we only talked for a short time, I feel that we'll be good friends!' _I smiled, proud of myself.

"Ohayo(1) Botan."

I practically flew 10 feet in the air. After I realized who was talking to me, I calmed down and responded.

"Ohayo Kurama!" I flashed my 100 watt. Kurama, being the gentleman he was, smiled back and asked how was I doing in Makai. Kurama was so polite, why couldn't Hiei be like that?

_Normal POV_

Hiei sat outside in a tree and silently read the files throughly, making sure not to miss a single detail. '_The onna was right. Reikai was taken over.'_ He noticed a strange note in the file. "The flower has blended in with the ground?" '_What the fck does that mean? Was Yomi's son stupid? No. He couldn't be. After all Yomi was very cunning so why wouldn't his son be? This is aggravating.' _He shut his sleep-deprived eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Kurama's POV_

I walked with Botan down the hall leading her outside. We made small talk while we walked. Botan looked very stunning, she surprisingly had on a light blue silk kimono with dark blue on the sleeves and at the bottom of it. Her azure her was tied in her normal high ponytail, and it seemed to fit her outfit perfectly. '_Probably Muruko gave her the kimono.'_ The only time he saw her in a kimono was when she was in her spirit form, ferrying souls. It suited her delicate framed body very well. We were talking about Reikai when we had just reached the fields and she stopped.

"What's wrong Botan?" She seemed to be in a trance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Kurama!" Her smiles were always captivating, but this smile was more depressed than happy. I often see this look in Hiei, except not smiling. "Really." She added, ruining my train of thought.

"Somethings bothering you, I can tell."

"It's nothing, really I'm fine. Don't worry." I looked at her mauve eyes.

"You can tell me anything."

"It's just that I miss Reikai, I mean I lost some of my best friends." She bit her lip. "I just wonder about Ayame, Hinageshi, George..." She looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. She shook her head. "Anyway let's not talk about something so sad!" She went back to bubbly Botan. I felt a sudden urge to hold her. My eyes met hers and we held that gaze for a second. It was a second, but it felt like an eternity.

"Kurama...?" She was clueless. Quietly I lifted her chin up and I pulled closer to her.

"No. Wait, Kurama. KURAMA!" She pushed me back with full force and I fell backward.

"I... Botan.. I'm sorry!" I got up and quickly left.

_Normal POV_

He growled. Hiei watched as Botan rejected Kurama forcefully. '_Kurama must be getting careless, he didn't even notice me.'_ He watched Kurama stumble away and Botan sitting on the ground still shocked. '_Hn_._ Not my business' _He quietly returned to his nap.

_'How could he do that? I thought we were friends.' _She hugged herself. '_I'm not gonna cry... I'm strong... I'm strong... I'm... I'm weak.' _Her eyes quickly became cold and she just let herself go.

Hiei managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes were still open, but they were completely lifeless. Hiei noticed her once glowing eyes turned as hard and cold as ice with tears filling them. He picked her up and brought her back to the room.

_Botan's POV_

It's so dark... And cold, I'm shivering. The tears I felt coming didn't fall, they lingered there like my limp lifeless body. My head was up against something warm it felt nice, but sadly it suddenly became cold. I was alone again. I'm always alone. I hate it... The cold was unbearable. I can't see although my eyes are open. I'm so tired. I'm falling, falling into the never ending darkness...

_Normal POV_

"It's been two days and she just lays there." Kurama was worried because he was partly to blame for this. "She won't even eat!" He watched as Hana tried to feed Botan. Hana frowned as she failed over and over again.

"Hn. She'll be fine." Hiei shrugged and acted as if he didn't care, but deep inside it was ripping him apart. '_You know you're worried about her.' _That voice kept pestering him, so he once again pushed it aside. '_Irritating ningen emotions.'_ He thought to himself as he walked away. Kurama walked up to Botan and brushed away her messy bangs out of her face.

"I'm so sorry Botan." She seemed to react when he spoke. "Botan?"

She didn't look at him and the chilling look didn't fade from her face, but she lightly smiled which gave her face an eriee look. Kurama took this as, "It's ok. I forgive you." But now he knew that he wasn't the only thing that bothered her as the smile was once again replaced by a frown. Kurama and Hana left her alone, feeling upset. Hana left first because she had to finish cleaning. She was in tears after seeing her only friend was in a complete state of shock. Kurama left later at to go to bed, but in the afternoon he had never left her side. Hiei came late that night and saw her on the bed, eyes still open and still sitting up. He quietly sat cross-legged on the bed next to her.

"Onna. Tell me what's wrong." It was more of a command than a question. She continued to stare at nothing. "Onna... If we want to know what's going on with Koenma and Reikai you need to TALK!" He growled. Just then he noticed her lower lip began tremble. A tear rolled down from her icy eyes.

(1) Ohayo usually means good morning, or hello.

Yay! Another chapter up! I'll update again soon! Ja ne!


	7. Secrets Of A Lonely Deity

Another chapter done! Yoshi! Thanks for the reviews - Enjoy the chapter!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Seven : Secrets Of A Lonely Deity

_Normal POV_

Hiei stopped when Botan's eyes filled with a fiery rage.

"Don't ever mention his name to me!" She sniffled. "I don't think I can take it..." She sobbed. Hiei was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean 'You don't think you can handle it'?"

"I MEAN CAN'T TAKE KNOWING HE'S DIED!" Hiei, unsure what to do just stared at her blankly. "I LIKED KOENMA-SAMA!" Her tears wouldn't stop. "Even though he thought we were just friends... and he was my boss... Ayame, I'm so sorry!" Her clung on Hiei and was shaking him like crazy. "Now, _hic, _now they're BOTH gone! I'm alone again! That, _hic, _girl was right, I'll, _hic, _never know what love is!" She was crying louder and harder than ever now. She clinging to Hiei, she eventually cried herself to sleep. Hiei pried himself for her grasp, and laid down on the bedding. Botan looked much calmer now, like the weight was finally off her shoulders. Hiei covered her with the blanket and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Koenma..." She sniffled and Hiei automatically drew his hand back. He sat on the bed and watched her for a while. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it, covering his eyes with his hand. '_Why am I so upset?'_

_Botan's POV_

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a strong beam of light. I got up and looked around realizing what had happened and where I was. The door opened and Hana came in. When she saw me up she dropped her supplies and flung her arms around me. I giggled.

"Botan-san! Are you alright? Are you hungry? Tired? Hot? Cold?" I stopped her from asking anymore questions.

"Hana, I'm fine." I smiled. "But thank you." Hana seemed very relieved to see me ok, she's such a good friend. Then Kurama came in, "Botan! Are you ok?"

"Hehe. I'm fine Kurama. Eh? Where's Hiei?"

"Hiei-sama? I haven't seen him at all today." Hana answered as she finished dusting. "I'll be back later to check on you ok, Botan-san." She smiled and exited the room.

"Botan, about before, I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me."

"It's ok Kurama! I forgive you! Your one of my best friends, how could I hate you?" Another 100-watt.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"Now where's Hiei?" Kurama shrugged and left so I could change. I wondered where the little fire demon could be.

_Hiei woke up in an alley. "Where am I?" He looked around and spotted a boy with jet black hair in a green jump suit. "Yusuke? Where am I?" No response. "Yusuke?" **BAM.** He toppled over and felt the blood flow down his face. "Yusu..." **BAM.** _

"_Don't use my name, you disgusting youkai." Hiei's eyes widened. Yusuke kicked him hard in his stomach. Hiei coughed up blood. "Get up." Hiei laid there. "I said GET UP!" Another blow to the stomach. More blood. Out of the shadows two boys come out, one with a blue jump suit and one with a pink jump suit. "Oi. Kuwabara, Kurama." Hiei looked up. Kuwabara wouldn't hurt him. It would be against his honor code. Kurama was like a brother to Hiei. He looked at him hoping he might say something."Get him out of my face..." Kurama looked at Hiei with a disgusted face. Hiei looked at the red headed boy in awe. "Disgraceful." Kuwabara looked at him and turned his head. Hiei stared at the ground. 'This is why I didn't want friends.' He smiled at himself, fighting back his tears. "Well I guess I'll be the one to finish him off. You want any Keiko? He **did **kidnap you after all." She came out and glanced at Hiei. "He's not even worth my energy." Hiei felt Yusuke's energy shoot up. His index finger glowed brighter by the second. "WAIT!" He looked up knowing the owner of the voice. Yukina. She stood there a looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke, please..." She turned to Hiei. "Let me do it." Hiei felt his icy heart shatter. It was harder to stop the tears that swelled in his eyes. "He is mybrother." She raised her hand and a icicle formed above them. "Sayonara, **Onii-chan.**"_

Hiei gasped as his eyes shot open. He lost his balance and slipped off the tree. His hands gripped the bark of the tree, helping him maintaining his balance. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Today he chose a different tree than the one he normally slept in. One farther from the castle. He hadn't realized it was so quiet out here. He ran his hand through his raven black hair. '_Maybe__ I'm not fine after all...'_

_Botan's POV_

I couldn't find Hiei anywhere! I looked everywhere, from Muruko's chambers to his favorite tree. I wanted to thank him for listening.I sighed. I wanted to thank him for comforting me.I still couldn't believe I told him all that stuff. Those were my secrets. I even told him I liked Koenma. I felt my face grow hot. Hiei was really nice to me though. I was really surprised he listened and didn't even mind when I shook him. He didn't even get mad! Maybe he really did change after his episode... I smiled to myself. I really want to thank him right now.

_Normal POV_

"Hey Hiei!" Kurama shouted to the koorime. Hiei looked down and glared at him. He jumped down and landed gracefully.

"I was napping, this better be good Kurama."

"Calm down, Hiei. What's going on?"

"Nothing. What's going on with you and the ferry onna?" Hiei smirked.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Hn. What do you think?"

Kurama sighed, "Sometimes, I feel my yoko side taking over more now that I'm in Makai." Hiei looked at him inquisitively. He could tell he wasn't lying.

"Hn. Now are you sure I'm the one in need of help?"

Kurama grinned, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Your crazy, you baka kitsune."

"Come on Hiei, you're so mean! After all, we're like brothers!" He smiled.

"Hn." _'He read my mind. Baka kitsune.'_

Kurama chuckled. "You know it's true, **houtei**(1). " He pet Hiei's head.

"Hn!" Hiei growled and turned away, obviously angry at him for treating him like a child.

"Come let's go back." Kurama said, still smiling and chuckling. Hiei followed him back to the castle.

"Kitsune, I found something interesting in the files, but I don't know what it means." Hiei told Kurama as they walked back Hiei's room. Hiei handed him the files.

"Hmmm... That is very strange. I wonder what Shura's(2) up to." Kurama looked at the files and reread the same part, trying to see if there were connections to the meaning. They had just reached the door and they bid each other farewell. "I'll take this files to study in my room. If I find out anything I'll come and tell you." Hiei nodded and Kurama left. He opened his door and walked into the empty room. _'I wonder where the baka onna is.' _Shaking her out of his mind he lied down on his bed. _'I haven't slept on this for a while.'_ He shut his eyes and thought about his old life with all his friends. He thought about the secrets of the deity just before he drifted into his dream world...

(1) Houtei means young brother.

(2) I think that's Yomi's son name. O-O Am I right?


	8. A Happy Picnic With You

Thank you for your reviews! They're all really nice! I'm glad you like my story, so here's some more!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Eight : A Happy Picnic With You

_Normal POV_

Botan walked into the room after spending the whole day looking for Hiei. She was so wiped out. She changed into the yutaka they always seemed to have laid out for her and collapsed on the bed. Botan shut her eyes and breathed deep, a soothing earthy midnight pine smell filled her nostrils. She rolled the other way and felt some warm air against how cheek. It felt something like breathing. Her eyes shot open. _'BREATHING!' _Botan automatically jumped off the bed and landed "oh so gracefully" on her butt. _'Owwwww... That hurt.' _Remembering why she jumped off the bed in the first place, she peered over the bed's edge to see who was in it. Her crystal purple eyes landed on the pleasant koorime peacefully slumbering. She got up and got a little closer. She smiled to herself._ 'I look for him all day outside, but I find him INSIDE._ _How ironic.'_ She giggled and laid beside him, once again she breathed in his intoxicating smell. She shut her eyes and rested her tired body.

Hiei woke up several hours later to see the color of the sky. He realized what was going on. In his hands he held Botan, fast asleep. One of his hands held her head to his chest, the other was wrapped around her back. He blushed (Is that OOC? I dunno.) and let go of her quickly. He went to the window sill and sat down like usual. After leaving the warmth of the bed, he couldn't sleep. He decided that reading make calm him down and went to his desk in the middle of the room. His desk was covered in files on some soldiers and maids, war plans, and graphing charts of the economy in Mukuro's territory. He filed him which took him until about dawn. While filing, he noticed some war plans and files missing. _'That's odd.' _He began to search for them everywhere, but instead stumbled on something more interesting. He picked up a crumpled piece of paper he had found under the rug and began to read it.

"_Rusaki,_

_I have arrived like you planned and no one suspects a thing! It's been about one month since I arrived. They trust me too, to believe they own half of Makai! Mukuro's hier doesn't even notice his battle plans missing. It's sort of boring. I wish I could come back. I'm tired of these fools. We'll rule the three worlds soon enough!_

_ The Concealed Flower" _

His eyes widened. _'A spy! Why didn't I see it before!'_ Hiei pounded his head with his fist. Hiei fell silent as Botan shuffled in the bed. He studied her and left, disappearing into the shadows.

_Kurama's POV_

The file didn't make sense. Everything else seemed right, but that one pestering file. What does Shura mean by flower? He starting to take after his father. I wasn't having any luck, so I went to talk to Hiei again in the morning. I didn't find him in his room, but decided to leave him alone. Wait... If room was empty... Where could Botan be?

_Normal POV_

Kurama began to search for her frantically, running up and down the stairs, checking behind each and every single door... Exhausted and hungry, he went to the kitchen to eat.

"Hi Kurama!" Kurama fell (anime style).

"B.. Botan! What are you doing here!" He studied her clothes, she was wearing a bandanna to hold her long azure hair back, a light pink cotton apron, some capris, and a white t-shirt that if she raised her arms, would reveal her belly.

"Hana was teaching me how to cook! You should taste her cooking! It's fabulous! I made some too, here!" She held out a spoon with some soup on it.

"No, no thank you, I jus.. GULP!" Botan had stuffed the spoon in his mouth.

"Yummy, huh?"She flashed a successful grin. Kurama was surprised because it was pretty good.

"Yes, it is good!"

"Thanks!" Botan said. Hana peered out behind her. "Ohayo, Kurama-sama." She bowed deeply. He smiled at her. "Ohayo (1)."

"Oh yeah! Kurama do you know where Hiei is?" Her smile was as bright as ever. "I made him some lunch!"

Kurama's look saddened a little. "I'm afraid not. Gomen (2)."

"It's ok, I'll save it for later!" She quietly packed it away.

"You know what, I'm looking for him myself. When I find him I'll tell you." Kurama walked out of the kitchen and started feeling for Hiei's ki. He growled. _'Why is Hiei masking his ki? Now it'll take me forever.'_ Frustrated Kurama began his search.

_'Hn. This spy is very irritating.' _Hiei went to the clearing. _'Might as well get so training done.'_ He drew his katana and threw that sheath to the ground along with his cloak and his scarf. He was about to began his training when he heard a certain fox call his name.

"Hn. What is it fox. I'm busy."

"About the file, did you find anything?" Hiei suddenly remembered the note and took it out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"We have a spy. It's a letter to their pathetic master."

Kurama scanned the letter rather quickly. "Rusaki? Never heard of him before. Wait a month... you don't think..."

"The baka onna."

"She couldn't be! I mean it's Botan!"

"All because you have feelings for her doesn't mean that we can't suspect her!"

"Why do you always bring that up?" It was rare to see Kurama get angry. Hiei smirked. "Unless..., are you _jealous_ Hiei!" Kurama said jealous with extra emphasis.

His smirk faded. "WHAT! ARE YOU MAD!"

"Well, are you?"

"NO! No, you baka!"

"Whatever." Kurama walked away.

"Hn. I don't love the ferry onna." He told himself. He watched Kurama's disappearing figure. That was probably the first time he and Kurama fought since they came to Makai. Hiei took a deep breath and was beginning to train when he heard a femine voice.

"HIEI!" Botan came running up the hill with a bundled package in her hands. Hiei watched her come closer.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Oh come on! You can stop for lunch can't you?" Botan held out the package.

"Made by YOU?" Hiei recalled the last time she tried to cook in Ningenkai. Just thinking about it gave him shivers.

"YES made by me, got a problem?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, dig in! It's well, kind of a thanks!"

"For what?"

"Well for listening and taking care of me." She smiled and ushered him to sit. Hiei, not in the mood to fight (for ONCE), obediently sat down as Botan unwrapped the package. They began to eat as Kurama watched through the forest. He smiled to himself, _'At least she's happy.'_

(1) Ohayo mean hello.

(2) Gomen mean sorry.

I look forward to your reviews on this chapter! And expect more chapters soon!


	9. I Just Can't Help Myself

Nice try guessing people, but no luck! Keep reading to find out! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (I see this in other stories all the time and thought if I should put this too.) But I call debs on it when it goes off market!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Nine : I Just Can't Help Myself

_Normal POV_

Orange and Pink filled the sky as Hiei and Botan walked back to Mukuro's castle. Botan's eyes couldn't help but traveled up and down Hiei's figure. _'He's very masculine.' _She blushed. _'Oh Hiei's right! Baka ferry onna!' _Hiei noticed Botan having arguments with herself. She turned to see Hiei as his shoulders were going up and down, his face looking at the ground. _'Wait a minute... Is Hiei.., **laughing**? He's laughing at ME!'_

"What's so funny?" She gave Hiei a dry look.

"Heh. YOU!" He said between chuckles. Botan was mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ooohh. MEN!" She materialized her oar to smack Hiei in the head. Instead, Hiei used his super speed and snatched it from her hands. He grinned. "HEY! Give it back!"

"Hn. Baka onna, make me." Botan pouched on Hiei, fighting to get the oar. Hiei seemed to have won, seeing as he was on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground. The oar was in his hand, but then seemed to have gone somewhere during the struggle. They were dangerously close. Hiei's eyes never left her. _'She's beautiful,' _Amethyst focused crimson.

"Um. Hi... ei.." She said as she felt pink tint her cheeks and turned her face, hoping he didn't notice. Botan felt his warm hand hold her chin and turn her face to his. He slowly inched closer.

"Onna..." He said her name longingly.

"Hiei..." Quietly their lips touched, each of them holding it for a few seconds. When they parted, they both blushed madly. Hiei got off her immediately.

"H.. here.." He picked up the oar and thrust it to her.

"Umm. Th.. Thank you.." She took it without looking at him. They both were silent.

"Well, it's dark, let's go." He got up and held his hand out, waiting for her. Botan wasn't sure what to do. She was so surprised Hiei had **kissed** her and now he was being nice.

"WELL!" He grew more impatient. She giggled and took his hand. It was warm and seemed to fit in hers perfectly. Hiei thought to himself. _'Idiot! I don't love her, I don't love her. ARGGGHH! I'm going soft.' _

After they got into the room, Hiei was about to leave again.

"Wait! Hiei, you're not going to leave are you?"

"Yes, in fact I am. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Why don't you stay in the room?" She blushed. "It's cold out."

"Hn. Fine" He walked to the window sill and sat down. Botan went to the bathroom to change.

He stared out blankly into the window. _'Why did I kiss her? I'm such a fool.'_

_Hiei's POV_

She came out of the bathroom looking like the goddess she was. Her hair flowed as she walked to the bed, my eyes trailed along with her. She got in bed and pulled the blanket over her. She noticed me staring and began to blush.

"Uh. Yes, Hiei?"

"Nothing!" My face felt hot. "Nothing..." I turned my face and continued looking to the window.

"Ok, then... Uh. Good Night!" She blushed, shut the light off, and covered herself with the blanket. She shuffled in the covers for a while, and then lifted blanket, only showing her mauve eyes. I noticed she was staring at me, but didn't look back. She did this for about half an hour, being annoyed I looked back.

"What?" Hiei said.

"I'm just a little, I dunno... paranoid." She sat up. "I'm afraid that the assassins got Keiko, or Shizuru, or Yukina. If they did I could never forgive myself..." She clinched onto the blanket tightly. Her exceeding kindness, once again took me by surprise. She was the real one in danger and yet she cared about the others. "Hiei?" She broke my concentration.

"Yes?"

"Have you've ever been afraid of something?"

"..." I stopped to think. "No. I fear nothing." I didn't tell anyone what I was afraid of.

"There has to be something. Part of being brave is admitting that you're scared." My brow went up in confusion. "Oh, there must be something!"

_'Solitude and rejection.' _Those two words popped in my mind,"Well... there is maybe **one** or two, things." I looked down. She patted the bed and waved her hand telling me to come over. "No."

"Come on Hiei! You have to admit your fears!" She pouted. She, dare I say it, looked... cute. Knowing it would be a long time before she gave up, regrettably, I sat on the bed. "So, tell me."

"Hn. It's nothing important."

"Fine, how about I tell you one of my fears and you'll tell me one of yours?" She looked at me with longing eyes.

"Whatever."

"Ok! Good. Now, I'm afraid of loneliness."

"Loneliness?" I looked at her quizzically, it was hard to believe we were both afraid of the same thing.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm afraid of being alone. I've been alone for as long as I could remember..." Botan trailed off as she looked into space. She snapped back. "Now you."

"Hn. Rejection." I said simply and clearly.

"Eh? Why?" She tilted her head to the side.

"The whole reason I never told Yukina was because I was afraid... afraid she would reject me. Hate me for being her brother." I had never told anyone that. It felt a little good to get it off my chest.

She smiled sincerely. "Oh Hiei. If your scared of rejection, how will you if anyone loves you?"

"..." I looked at her face. She smiled sweetly and yawned.

"Maybe we should sleep." I nodded and was going to get up, when I felt a tug on my cloak.

"Wait. Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel... safe, please?"

"...hn."She breathed deep and let it out. She shut her eyes and I lied down next to her. When her breathing patterns became steady, I figured she was asleep. I moved to get up, but she was still holding me. I sighed and continued to lay there.

_Normal POV_

Kurama opened the door to Hiei's chambers. "Hey Hiei."

"Hn." He got up and Botan's hand slid off his cloak and onto the bed quietly.

"Look Hiei, I'm sorry I yelled at you." His worried look didn't leave his face.

"Hn. Baka kitsune, what made you think I was mad." Kurama smiled at him. He looked at the sleeping form of Botan.

"At least she's happy now, huh?" A smile crept on his face.

"I guess." Hiei shrugged.

"Oh I saw you two." Hiei turned at least 5 different shades of pink.

"..." He was still blushing. _'I just can't help myself...' _He grunted.

"Heh. Don't worry, I think you two make a great couple."

"I thought you 'loved' her."

"I do, but she only loves me as a friend. You on the other hand seem to be madly in love with her." He chuckled.

"I am not."

"You never were a good lier." He smirked.

* * *

I hope to see more reviews later! Thanks in advance! 


	10. Meet Me In The Field Of Flowers

Another chapter done! Please read and review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Ten : Meet Me In The Field Of Flowers

_Botan's POV_

I woke, once again, in Hiei's room. But this time was a little different. This time, Hiei was here, sleeping on the window sill. Without noticing, I smiled at the little koorime. _'He's so cute...'_ I had had wonderful dreams, all of them about Hiei. I blushed. The sweet memory of us kissing replayed in my mind constantly. And I felt it all, his soft lips upon mine, the tingly sensation up my spine, the warmth of his body... I loved him. It was different then with Koenma. Koenma, I think, was a crush. Hiei, is love. I can't help it, this fire demon, this cold, ruthless, ignorant fire demon, was the person I held most dear to my heart. He was nice when he wanted to be, and when he was, he was simply irresistible! I sat there and thought. _'So this is love, huh?'_

_Someone's POV_

"Grr... We're losing troops!" A fist clashed onto a wooden table. A bunch of demons began to shout in the background.

"Calm down, this isn't helping."

"If we don't do something, we'll lose the war! I spent too much time into this to lose! And I hate this body!"

"Patience Demi, she will soon come with information on them." A demon spoke out. He had calm purple eyes, and black hair much like Yomi's. His two horns on the top of his head stood out the most.

"Rusaki-sama! She has arrived." The huge doors swung open, a small figure appeared in the doorway. They smirked. The figure came into seeing range, a small girl with red hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Oni-chan!" She ran up to Rusaki and gave him a hug. He patted her hair softly. "Here's the information you needed! Have I been useful?" She looked at him with shining eyes.

"Very useful, Hana-chan." He breezed through her notes. He smirked. "We begin a surprise attack soon gentlemen." With that, all the demons around the table left.

"Oni-chan, I have more wonderful news! You will soon have a queen, too! I chose her myself!" She grinned proudly.

"Really? You're the best sister ever." He hugged her tighter, slowly patting her head.

"You'll love her! I'm sure of it..."

_Normal POV_

Botan came from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Hiei! Get up!" She set the food on the table and looked over to see him polishing his katana.

"What, onna, I'm already up!" He yelled angrily.

"Here!" She holds the food to him. He stares at it oddly. "Well go ahead, dig in!" Her smile was broad. Cautiously, he took the fork and ate it. She watched him finish, smiling the whole time. "So.. How was it?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It was ok." He began to feel nervous. He knew Kurama was right. He loved her, but too arrogant to admit it. This girl had him wrapped around her finger.

"Good! I think I'm getting better at cooking right? I mean Hana has been teaching me very well and I think I got the hang of it..." She stopped. _'Oh no! I'm blabbering on and on! Hiei must be really bored!' _"Sssoo, how.. ho.. how was your day, I mean morning!" _'Great now I'm stuttering!' _

"I'm fine." He looked at her gorgeous orbs, then down to her lips. He longed to taste those cherry lips once more. Hiei felt himself blush and quickly turned away. _'Baka! Don't look at her! Don't blush! Don't fall in love! KUSOO!'_

Botan, too, looked away because her cheeks flushed red. _'He hates me, I know it! Maybe I should tell him how I feel... Maybe he'll understand... Maybe, HE'LL HATE ME FOR LIFE! But I NEED to know!' _

There was an awkward silence in the room as both of them battled their thoughts. Botan couldn't take it anymore. He could love her, he could hate her, all she wanted was to be by his side. She took a deep breath. "...Hiei?"

"Hm? Oh, yes?" He looked down at his hands on his lap.

"Well.. um. Wha... What I'm trying to say is Hiei..." She held her breath and moved to the edge of her seat. "...I-" The door flew open causing Botan to fall over. Hiei sweat dropped.

"Hiei-sama! Mukuro-sama would like a word with you!" With that being said the massager shut the door and dashed away. Botan slowly lifted her head, embarrassed and frustrated. She let out a long sigh, sat up on the ground, and pushed aside some long azure bangs from her face.

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes he spoke. "Hn. You can tell me when I get back." She seemed to cheer up to his words and Hiei was pleased to have made her happy. Botan watched him go out the door. _'Maybe it's a good thing I didn't tell him.'_ While she pondered she plopped herself on the bed. She placed her face in one of Hiei's pillows and breathed deep. The smell of an earthy, midnight pine filled her senses. _'Hiei, I love you.'_

Hiei walked into Mukuro's chambers and saw her on that big couch again.

"Hn. What is it this time?"

"I heard Shura's going to attack soon. We need plans to counter-attack." Her voice was filled with seriousness.

"Let him. You and I know well our troops would beat his."

"That is true, but it's an understatement. We need to be safe, this war has gone on long enough. I just want it to end." She was right. This war has been long and hard.

"Hn. Fine, I'll make sure the soldiers are training more and have Kurama help me with soon plans that we can discuss later. Ok?" He had plans too. Right now, all he wanted was to be with Botan. Thoughts of her were filling his mind.

"You seem a little off, are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." She examined him with her eyes.

"If you want to leave that much, your plan is fine just go and come with the plans later."

"Hn." He left on his way to find Botan.

Botan opened her eyes. _'What time is it?' _She rubbed her tired eyes. Her eyes then spotted a piece of white paper laid on the table. She read it silently.

"_Onna – When you wake up meet me near the flower beds in the far end of the castle. I need to speak with you. _

_ - Hiei"_

Botan looked out the window and saw the flower beds. _'Ok, that's not that far.'_ She fixed her ponytail and kimono and was on her way. The walk was silent for it was near nighttime. She while she walked, she smelled the night air and gazed at the stars glowing brightly above her head. She arrived in a mire amount of minutes. After not seeing Hiei anywhere she admired the flowers all her. The flower put a delicate smell in the air, which made it most pleasant to be there. Botan pick a peony and sniffed it. She put it in her hair to make it look pretty. That's when she noticed at darkened figure approach the tiny garden.

"Hiei?" She gleefully shouted as she walked closer to the silhouette headed toward her. Her smile faded as she saw not Hiei, but Hana. "Hana? What are you doing out here?"

"Botan-san! I saw you leave and I thought it was cold, so I brought you a sweater!" Hana smiled.

"Arigato (1)!" Botan said, the smile returned. _'She seems... happier than usual.'_ She took the sweater happily. "It is actually very coMMPPHH!" Hana placed a cloth over Botan's mouth. She took Botan's arms and held them together and forcefully pushed her down. Botan fought fiercely, but Hana didn't give up and continued to pin her to the ground. Botan's vision began to blur and she fainted onto the flowers.

* * *

I look forward on hearing your thoughts! See you soon (I hope '-';) 

(1) Arigato mean thank you in Japanese.


	11. Thinking Of You, From The Bottom Of M

Wow, 11 chapters! I'm so proud of myself (sniff)! Thank you readers for reviewing!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Geez, I'm tired of writing that already!

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Eleven : Thinking Of You, From The Bottom Of My Heart

_Hiei's POV_

It was funny how fast I had fallen for this onna. Maybe she intereged me from the moment I met her. The way she continued to heal the detective's mate of the jagan I cut onto her forehead, despite the fact that she could have died trying. Her ethereal smiles, her flowing cerulean locks, her luscious lips... The fact was I couldn't live without her here in my life. The year I spent in Makai, "healing", or so Kurama called it, was the worst time of my life. I think that was probably because I had already fallen for her and I missed her... Thoughts of Yukina, my life, and my frie... allies occupied most of my time. But it seemed of the all the spare time went to her. The memories of her giggling, her voice, her tears. She was the Deity of Death, almost an angel, she has lived for countless millenniums, yet she remains pure, untouched by this cruel, cruel world. While I, the Forbidden Child was corrupt from the second I took my first breath of air. I treasured her presence, her radiant aura. All the threats, the glares against her were all empty. Because I never actually had the heart to fulfill them.

"Botan..." I said to no one. I loved how her name rolled off my tongue. That was probably the first time I dared to say her name out loud. I never said her name, in fear of tainting it. I continue to sit here, in this light rain, pouring my thoughts out, my thoughts of her, thoughts of Botan.

_Normal POV_

Kurama was running in the fields. _'Baka Hiei! Why did he have to run away like that!'_ He saw a crouched form in the small clearing and he noticed exactly what it was. _'Crap. He's in a fragile state.'_ He slowly walked up to Hiei, being careful not to scare him away. Kurama noticed his arms around his knees, burying his face in them. His arms were tightly wrapped around himself. _'He's hugging himself... '_ He gently placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei..."

Hiei looked up like a child. "Kurama..."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live." He said with his attitude slowly coming back.

"What are you doing in the rain?"

"Thinking... " He loosened the grip on his knees.

"Of?"

"Of the onna." Kurama knew Hiei knew her name. He never said just it though, not out loud anyway. He had always wondered why, but never asked.

"I guess you know she was kidnapped then, huh?" Hiei slowly nodded his head.

"I should have been there. Again, I prove to be worthless, eh Kurama?" He chuckled sadly.

"Hiei, it wasn't your fault. It never was, never will be."

"..."

"Come on, let's go get her, neh?" Kurama extended his hand to help him up. "We've tracked where she is..." He paused knowing where they had to go to save Botan. "They're on the Land of the Glaciers..." He waited for a response.

Hiei eyes widened. _'The Land of the Glaciers. Oka-san... Yukina...'_ The land that left him to die, the land where all it's inhabitants despised him. Images of Botan flashed in his mind. If he never saw her again, he'd know he'd regret it. "...Let's go."

"I knew you would say... DID YOU SAY **YES**!" Kurama looked bewildered.

"What are you, Kuwabaka(1)? Of course I said yes!"

"Uh. Well.. I guess we should leave now!" He hastily got up, grabbed Hiei's arm, and ran to the castle. _'I didn't think he would agree this quickly!'_

"Kitsune! Let me go!"

_Botan's POV_

_'Ugh. My head hurts... and when did the world start spinning?' _I opened my eyes and tried to stand up. I stumbled back down and rested until my eyes until they stopped spinning. Once again I stood up and tried to walk only down due to the chain around my ankle. _'Chains? Where am I! Ok, easy Botan try to think, what happened earlier.' _I sat there I deep thought. I all hit me like a ton of bricks, _'Hana!'_ I can't believe Hana betrayed me! I studied the room I was put in. It had no windows, but was a beautifully decorated room. It was like a hotel room, only I was chained to the wall. The doors opened and in came Hana and an unknown man.

"Ah! Botan-san, your awake, now I can introduce to you my brother!" The man next to her smiled and waved at me. I felt my blood boil.

"First you **kidnap **me, then you act like nothing happened!" I glared at both of them.

"Now, now Botan, I'm Rusaki," He bowed politely, "And is that anyway to talk to your future sister-in-law and fiànce?"

I went mad. "WHAT? NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY THIS GUY? WELL NO LUCK BUDDY, FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRL!" I was breathing heavy, trying to control my rage.

"That's mean Botan-san! And you HAVE to marry Onii-chan!" She let out a little sob.

"It's ok Hana-chan! We **will** get married wither she likes it or not!" He told Hana reassuringly.

"Really?" She instantly brightened up. "Then I'll let you two get to know each other while I plan the wedding!" She pranced out the doors and shut them quietly.

_'What am I! Chopped liver?' _A vein popped out of my head.

_Normal POV_

After Hana left Botan sent Rusaki her best death glare. "Hiei **will** come for me!" She turned her head.

"Now, now. Did you think we'd forget him?" Her cup her chin in his hands, forcing her to face him. Botan felt a chill as he touched her. _'I don't like this guy... He's different when Hana's not here...' _

"What do you mean!"

"Hiei won't come." A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "He'll be long died before that."

"Hiei will kick your butt!" She freed herself from his grip. "And I'll **never** marry or mate you!"

"Feisty, are we?" He smirked. "I like you. You will be my queen." He walked out the doors with that smug look on his face. Botan's eye trail with him as he left. _'Good.'_ She reached in her hair and pulled out a hair pin. She began to pick the lock of the chain, hoping it would work. _Click! _She smiled to herself proudly and stood up. _'Since there are no windows I'll need to sneak out.'_ Cautiously she opened the door and examined her surroundings. _'Heh, they didn't even have guards!' _She walked over down the hall and opened the only door there.

"Who's there!" Quickly Botan shut the door. Luckily the guard didn't check the door and continued to stand guarding. _'Kuso! I'm trapped!' _She spotted a window. _'Bingo!'_ She dashed over to it and looked out. Her face paled. She was at least 9 stories up in the air in a tower that was surrounded by a castle below. Botan stumbled to the ground and was crawling backward unconsciously. She hit a figure and looked up. _'Icy blue eyes!'_ She muffled a scream.

"You?" The man exclaimed clutching his hands tightly.

"Calm down, Kiyo." Rusaki appeared behind the man, Kiyo. Kiyo had his trademark blue eyes, and dark, ruffled brown hair. "She's my future queen." He grinned despicably. Botan felt her body become numb as flashes of those haunting memories fill her mind. She was falling again, falling into the darkness.

"Anyway Kiyo just wanted to see you." Rusaki headed for the door. Kiyo's gaze shifted to Botan laying limply on the floor.

"You're lucky Rusaki has taken a liken to you." He growled. "If he didn't, you probably wouldn't be here right now." He whispered coolly in her ear and left.

She let out a sob. _'Hiei...'_

(1) Sorry Kuwabara fans!

* * *

Don't forget to review please! Look forward to more chapters later! 


	12. Let's Go, Together

I'm on a role today! I'm so happy .! Please keep reading and don't forget to check out my other fics if you have time!

* * *

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Twelve : Let's Go, Together

_Normal POV_

Snow crunched underneath his feet. Snow fell silently onto his raven black hair as he walked, slowly approaching a lone village in the distance.

_Flashback_

"We've sent someone and found his base four hundred meters east of the Glacial Village. It seems all the villagers were kidnapped." Kurama's voice was as serious as ever.

"We cannot attack while they have a hostage, so Hiei will go in alone for the time being." Mukuro informed the troops. "Until then, rest and gain your strength. When Hiei gives the signal we will attack."

Kurama handed Hiei a small device similar to Botan's compact. "Call us when she's safe with you."

"Hn. Will you be able to handle it all while I'm gone?"

"They are weak, most of their soldiers were killed in the first attack. But with Botan, they seem to have an upper hand. Once you have her, we should have no problem."

"Don't die, I wouldn't want to search for a new heir." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn."

_End Flashback_

Hiei walked through the abandoned town. It was like the first time he had come, instead there were absolutely no villagers left. He walked pasted a stone, a gravestone. His fingers traced the cold Makai lettering engraved onto the thick stone. He continued to walk, his black cloak ruffling in the fierce wind.

Botan continued to sob onto to bed. _'I can't mop forever...' _She sniffed and stood up. _'I have to be strong, I have to get out of here.' _She stealthily tip-toed to the door and peeked out. The guard was sleeping peacefully and she grinned to herself. _'Easy!'_ She opened the door a little wider so she could slip through. The guards eyes shot open and slammed the door on her face. "Can't slip through me, girly!" He laughed heartily. Botan pouted as she rubbed the sore spot on her face. She walked to the single window and looked down again. _'There's no way I'll be able to climb down...'_ She went back into the exotic room, plopped onto the bed, and screamed into the pillow. She threw a fit.

"Stupid Hiei! Where are you!" She threw the pillow to the wall, hard. She slumped down to the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I DON'T WANNA MARRY THAT GUY!" She wailed. "And... _sniff..._ I never... got a change to tell you... _sniff_ how I feel."

_Botan's POV_

The door swung open loudly. "Crying because you miss me, my queen?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Rusaki. I nearly gagged. I **hated** this guy! I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "As if I'd miss you, you jerk!" I threw a pillow at him, which he caught with ease. "Go away!"

"But we need to plan the wedding!" He was utterly creepy, giving me chills when he touched my arm with his hand.

"Don't touch me!" His eyes darkened.

"I see... You're waiting for Mukuro's hier! Hana said something was going on between you two." He smirked. "But I'll change that..." He pulled closer to me. I back to the wall, frightened. I didn't know what to do, so...

**BAM!**

I had materialized my metal bat and had smacked Rusaki in the head, causing him to go swirly eyed. "Oooppss..." I sweat dropped. _'Wait! This is my chance to escape!'_ I dashed to the door and looked for the guard. _'Bingo! He's not here! LUCKY!'_ I practically flew down the steps of the stairs. Once I reached the last step, I was staring into ice blue. "GAHHH!"

"I knew you'd try to escape," Kiyo smirked. "Now I can finish what I started!" He took out a pocket knife. He licked the blade of it. I shivered.

"Stay away! I'mm wwwaarrnning yoouuuu!" My voice was so shaky, I was exactly the first time I had met him. I had my bat up in defense, hoping I would be able to fend him off. In seconds my bat was in two pieces. I panicked and ran as fast as I could. I heard his foot steps behind me, feeling them get closer. I randomly ran into a room and shut the door behind me. My weight was against the door and I also put my ear to it, listening to steps faintly disappearing. I let out a relieved sigh and took a couple of steps before bumping into something. My bad, some**one.** My eyes grew wide as I slowly lift my head to see who I bumped into. My face drained of it's color.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" He said icily causing my eyes to tear up. I fell to the ground. He raised the knife and prepared to slice me into a million pieces. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for pain... _Clink! _Kiyo's knife was blocked by a katana.

_Normal POV_

"You give up too easily onna."

Botan looked at her sweet savior. "Hiei..." Hiei pushed Kiyo back with his sword.  
Kiyo growled at Hiei. "So you're Mukuro's hier?"

"Hn. Got a problem?" He grunted.

"I'll have fun killing you."

"That should be my line!" They lunged at each other, blades clashing endlessly. Botan watched helplessly at the two black shadows. It seemed to go on for hours, but in fact it had only been a couple of minutes. She felt her heart stop when she saw some blood on the ground. _'Oh no. Hiei!'_ He had stopped right in front of her. Kiyo was on the other side of the room, bleed profusely from his stomach.

"You don't have much faith in me, do you onna?" His brow went up at the end of the question. Botan sat there, flabbergasted.

"Damn... you." Kiyo coughed up blood, clenching his stomach. The doors opened. Rusaki stepped inside and glared at Botan. "Lord Rusaki!" Kiyo looked up at his master. He didn't even look at him and walked straight to Hiei and Botan. Botan hid behind Hiei, who was giving Rusaki his best death glares. Hana came in and blocked Rusaki.

"Move Hana." His voice was cold.

"But I won't let them kil-" He smacked her and sent her flying. She sobbed. "O..Onii-chan."

"Don't you see you silly girl! I'm not your real brother, I killed him years ago! Now that I have what I need, your of no use to me." She didn't take it well and sat wailing in the corner of the room. "Foolish girl." Hiei growled, he was really getting on Hiei's nerves.

"You bstrd." Hiei's youki shot up. Rusaki just smirked evilly. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Without warning his katana flew into Rusaki's side. "Your not even worth my youki." He was so fast Rusaki didn't know what hit him as he fell to the ground, leaving a pool of thick, red blood.

"You..." He was so surprised. Hiei's eyes were burning with rage, but seemed to calm down when he felt Botan's hand on his arm. He looked at Hana, who was still crying.

"Stop crying." She stopped automatically. "This piece of trash isn't worth crying over." She looked at him questionably, but when she understood, her eyes filled with determination. Hana nodded letting him know she understood. Hiei looked at Botan and she smiled at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Reviews please! I love hearing your thoughts on my stories. 


	13. Cave Of Wonders

Please remember to check out my other stories if you've got the time. And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho. (I think I forgot this in earlier chapters, oops O-O;)

* * *

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Thirteen : Cave Of Wonders

_Normal POV_

With terrible luck, a snow storm had hit a little while after they had left the castle. Hiei ran through the plains of snow with Botan, in his arms (bridal style). Botan had actually fallen asleep in his arms as he looked for a place to stay until the snow stopped. Eventually he spotted a cave through the countless flakes of snow. He stepped in and laid her carefully onto the floor, covering her with his cloak. She would freeze to death without warmth and besides, Hiei was a fire and ice demon. He left and came back with wood (don't ask me where he got it!) and started a small fire. He looked over at Botan who was shivering, and pulled the cloak closer to her body to keep warm. He picked her up and held her close to him, giving her his heat. He fumbled into his cloak pocket, picked up the communicator Kurama had given him, and turned it on. Kurama's face appeared onto the screen.

"Hiei?"

"She's safe with me. Start the attack."

"But why don't you come back to base?" His face filled with worry.

"The snow is too thick, it's too difficult to find my way there. We'll leave once the snow clears up." Hiei was calm and collected.

"Fine. But hurry back and stay safe." _Beep!_

The screen went black once again. He shut it and restored it in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair and his gaze affixed onto the ferry girl in his arms. He brushed away some long bangs from her face to get a better look at her. She unconsciously snuggled deeper into his chest, causing Hiei to go crimson. _'She feels so warm..'_ He laid his head in her hair and breathed deep. As the smell of peonies filled his mind, he drifted to sleep.

_Botan's POV_

I love this warmth around me. It has my favorite smell, too. I snuggled into it deeper, knowing exactly what it was. I opened my eyes and looked at my savior. He was resting pleasantly. I put my head in the nook of his neck and nuzzled into it. He shuffled a bit and looked at me. I smiled. "Hello, Hiei."

"Hn." He continued to stare at me with those blood orbs.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere near the Glacial Village." His looked to the opening to the cave. "It's snowing pretty hard..." He seemed off.

"Is everything alright?" Of course I was concerned with my beloved.

"Just had a weird dream."

"Really, what was it about?"

"Nothing really. I was just falling... falling into the darkness." He looked off again.

"That's not all, is it?"

"It was so dark. There wasn't any light." He ran his hand through his midnight colored hair. I paused, unsure of what to say to him.

"Hiei..." I placed my hand onto his warm cheek. "When you can't see the light, look a little harder." He looked at me questionably. I shut my eyes and smiled softly. "It'll be there, I'll make sure of it." He sat there, shocked by my heart-filled words.

"Onna..." I rested my head on his chest.

"Yes, Hiei?" I looked up at him. He let out a sigh. "I... want to tell you something. It's about how I hate your rambling, always saying whats on your mind, your rare amount of kindness towards others..." I pouted a little. _'I thought he would say something nice!' _"But... but those are the things that I adore about you, too." I blushed ferociously. "I still don't understand how these small words describe how much I feel for you, but..." He held my chin and looked into my eyes. "...I love you."

My stomach fluttered at his words. I was immediately overwhelmed with happiness. "Oh Hiei! How could I not fall in love with you!" I threw my arms his neck pulling him closer to me. I couldn't help but smile widely and blush. "Hiei..." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close.

"Botan..." My eyes grew and I pulled back to look at him.

"Hiei... That was the first time you said my-" I was stopped by his lips. It was gentle and affectionate at the same time. I smiled, kissed back, and allowed him to explore my mouth. He pulled back giving us time for air. I looked at him staring at me and smiled.

_Hiei's POV_

The onna smiled at me warmly, making me want to taste her lips once more. My lips were still burning with passion. I looked down at her creamy skin and fought temptation to claim her as my own. As my hand went to her cheek, I began to cress it's smooth texture. I kept my eyes focused on her, not wanting to miss a moment of her beauty. I noticed she was blushing a bit. I couldn't help it, and my mouth went crashing into hers. She let out a soft moan as I kissed down her neck. I licked on a certain part on her collar bone. I bit down causing her to wince in pain. I tasted her sweet honey blood and licked my lips. She noticed what I had just done.

"You're mine." I gave her a peck on the lips. She giggled and rewrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair.

"I'm yours." She pulled closer to me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smirked, whispering those last words to her mouth.

_Normal POV_

The snow stopped falling in the morning. Hiei took a step outside. Botan came shortly after him.  
"It looks nice out!" She gave him a hearty smile.

"Hn." He picked her up and dashed back to Mukuro's castle. They arrived shortly after and Kurama ran out to greet them.

"Oi! Are you guys alright?" He smiled.

"We're fine, I'm thinking you beat Shura's army?"

"It wasn't actually Shura who was doing it, a demon named Demi was possessing his body." He informed them.

"So Rusaki was responsible for everything?" Botan asked.

"Yes. Oh and while we were storming the castle we found Koenma, the orges, and all the other ferry girls!"

"WHAA?" Botan's eyes went wide.

"Well we found their souls, I mean. But Enma should be able to bring them all back and soon Reikai will be up and running once more. Isn't that great, Botan?" He showed a friendly smile.

"I suppose it is," She paused and looked at Hiei. "...but I think I might want to stay here a little longer." She smiled at him, making him turn his head and blush. Kurama looked at Botan, then Hiei, then Botan, then Hiei, etc, etc. He grinned.

"Oh I see. You two make a great couple." He chuckled with that big grin on his face.

"Shut it, baka kitsune!" Hiei yelled at him. Both Hiei and Botan were crimson. They chased Kurama to the castle until they were alone in the field.

"But it would be nice to visit Ningenkai again..." Botan looked at Hiei and pouted a bit.

"NO."

"PLEASE! Besides don't you want to see Yukina again?"

"Hn."

"Pretty please, **k-o-i-b-i-t-o **(1)." She whispered into his ears. He froze at the nickname said had given him.

"...Fii... Fine!" She jumped with joy and clung onto him.

"Yay! Let's leave tomorrow!"

"Hn." He was obliviously annoyed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She gave him a sincere smile. Hiei picked her up, sat on the grass and placed Botan on his lap. He delicately kissed her.

"Your welcome."

* * *

(1) Koibito means lover. 

WAIT! I WILL WRITE AN EPIOLOGUE! SO WAIT FOR IT PLEASE! Thank you for all the reviews also! Don't forget to review this chapter though!


	14. Epilogue: Our Love Will Last An Eternity

Well, this is the last chapter! Please read my other stories if you can. Enjoy the last chapter of : When You Can't See The Light!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

When You Can't See The Light

Chapter Fourteen : Epilogue : Our Love Will Last An Eternity

_Normal POV_

"Thanks Ayame. We'll be there!"

"Hope to see you there!" The blue haired deity waved farewell to Ayame as she flew off into the sunset.

_Botan's POV_

I sat in front of the mirror brushing my long, wavy azure hair. Hiei was near the bed, changing.

"I got an invitation from Koenma today." He looked up.

"Hn."

"There's going to be a reunion at Genki's temple for all the former Reikai Tantei." I turned to look at him, although I could already see him in the mirror. I smiled hopefully. "Can we go?"

"No."

"Come on Hiei! Everyone would be there!" I turned back to the mirror.

"Hn." I pouted and pulled my yataka low enough to reveal a small bite mark on my collar bone. I began to trace it delicately with my finger. He watched me as I did this and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. Then he planted small kisses up my neck, stopping at my ear.

"If it means that much to you, we'll go." His breath tickled my ear. I smiled widely.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" I yawned a bit and Hiei noticed. He picked me up and placed me into bed. "You didn't have to do that." I was still beaming.

"I wanted to." Ever since he claimed me, he has shown me nothing but affection. I am Hiei's biggest weakness, and I'm proud of it. I giggled silently to myself and snuggled into Hiei's chest.

"And besides, I want to show them our surprise." He smirked and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Good-night."

_Normal POV_

"Where the heck are they!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"Yusuke! I sure they're on their way." Keiko told him reassuringly. She was playing with their new 2-year-old son, Ranma. He had brown hair like Keiko's, only slicked back, and chocolate eyes like Yusuke.

"Ah! Speak of the devil!" They saw Botan and Hiei walking up the steps. "What took you so long!"

"Sorry we woke up late this morning!" Botan seemed out of breath.

"Hello Botan-chan, Oni-chan." Yukina came out of the temple wearing her usual kimono. "Where's Kurama-san?" A certain red head ran up the steps.

"Hiei! Botan! I told you guys to wake me up!" He was also out of breath.

"Oops! I guess we forgot!" She turned to everyone. "We had to get **them** ready!" Everyone was confused. "I thought we were all here." Kuwabara looked around and counted in his head.

"Baka, of course we're all here!" Shizuru hit him on the head.

"That's right! I want you guys to meet," Two small figures appeared from behind her legs. What appeared to be a mini Hiei and a mini Botan with red eyes. "This is Kage (1) and Mitsuki, our 2-year-old twins!" All their jaws dropped.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Yukina ran up and picked them both up. Kage played with her hair as Mitsuki fumbled with her kimono. "Kawaii!" She smiled happily and continued to play with the children.

"You had children and didn't tell us!" Keiko bopped Yusuke on the head.

"The can have children if they want to!"

"Yeah, you guys had three!"

"SHUT UP KUWABAKA!" Yusuke and Keiko screamed together. They began an argument, everyone sweat dropped. Ranma, tired of hearing his parents quarrel, went over and joined Yukina, Kage, and Mitsuki.

"Speaking of which, where are Sakura and Shouta?" Koenma spoke over the argument.

"Keiko told me they were visiting their grandmother and they brought Ranma to show him to us, like they did with their other children." Shizuru took a puff of her cigarette.

"Can they talk yet?" Kuwabara asked Botan, pointing to Kage and Mitsuki.

"Sort of. Mitsuki is a bit more talkative than Kage though."

"So, do you like shrimp as a father?" He asked Mitsuki. Hiei's vein popped out. Kage smacked Kuwabara on the head and into the ground.

"Leave my Imouto-chan alone, baka!" Hiei grinned and pet Kage on the head.

"Oww... For a brat he can hit hard!"

"Hn. It's just you're weak." He picked up Mitsuki, who was oblivious to what was going on.

"Why you-!"

"Let's go eat!" Yukina interrupted before they could start a fight. Everyone also agreed and sat at the long table. Kage sat on Hiei's lap, and Mitsuki sat on Botan's.

"So, Mitsuki, Kage, who do you like better you're mom, or your dad?"

"YUSUKE!" Keiko scolded him, she would have hit him, but was feeding Ranma at the moment.

"We love them both!" They chorused at the same time, making everyone laugh.

The children had fallen asleep after playing in the yard and adults were saying good-byes as they left the temple one by one.

"Thank you for having us Yukina." Kurama smiled.

"You should visit more often!"

"Yes, we will! Won't we, Hiei!" Hiei sweat dropped.

"I... I don't see why not..." He couldn't refuse his mate AND his sister.

"Yay!" Yukina and Botan hugged. Yusuke and Keiko walked by holding a sleeping Ranma in their arms.

"I guess we'll go now. Promise to come to Ningenkai more often, ok?" Keiko smiled.

"Yeah! And come to the ramen shop once in a while!" Yusuke patted Hiei and Kurama on the back. "I see way too much of that guy!" He pointed to Kuwabara and chuckled.

"Say that to my face Uramashi!"

"With pleasure!"

"Hn. Children."

"Take that back shorty!"

"Guys, let's not start a-"

"The fox is right, we would want casualties, now would we?" Hiei grinned.

"Hiei, that's not-"

"GRR! I'll beat you down half-pint!"

"Men..." The girls sighed and watched as all the guys fight.

"See Hiei, we had fun today!" Botan smiled as she and Hiei tucked the children in.

"Hn." She finished and pecked Hiei on the cheek.

"Thank you and let's go back next week. Please?"

"Whatever you want, I'll do it." They went to their room and got ready for bed. They slipped in comfortably. She nuzzled his cheeks lovingly.

"Then always side by my side." He smirked.

"I'm warning you, my love for you will only last an eternity." He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She smiled back. He whispered in her ear, nipping it playfully.

"I love you, _Botan._"

* * *

(1) Kage means shadow. 

That's it! Thank you all you loyal readers! I would like to thank :

Green Eyes and Red Hair, IwuvMyKenshyPoo, MystiKoorime, Priestess Rin, Dragon Tamer103088, DeathAngel'sKiss, Animefouryou, Mizu-Priestess of Water, Loki Flamewing, Blackfox999, Wolf-black-flame,Heather, chatterboxangel, KayHiei, and Pixi Botan!

Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
